shattered_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Lee
Overview "Let the flames of youth burn across the Galaxy!" ~ Lee Lee was a former ninja trainee from Konoha, Hosek until his indoctrination into the Empire. He was brought into the Imperial war machine when he attempted to single handily defeat Admiral Thrawn from a Victory Class Star Destroyer. Thrawn defeated him in hand to hand combat and Lee submitted himself to him. To reasons yet unknown Thrawn spared him and enlisted Lee into the Empire. Given his prior training as a ninja on Hosek he was given the rank captain. In battle Lee wears a bright Christmas-green Stormtrooper armor, the same color as his turtle neck sweater he wears underneath. Despite the fact it makes him stick out like a sore thumb he specializes in stealth and sneak attacks. Unlike the other inhabitants on his planet Lee had know chakra and thus was not Sensitive to the force. Not to let that deter him he instead focused on training his hand to hand combat instead of relying on chakra. This actually worked and he was able to throw punches with the rest of them. Lee is over energetic and eager to please his comrades. His mentor and idol is Mike Gui who shares the same looks and quirks as him. Lee is on an ever lasting quest to please his life long idol. That includes spreading the "flames of youth," whatever that means. Part of his reason for joining the Empire was based on this concept since it would allow him to spread these flames of youth across the galaxy and not just be limited to Hosek. Biography Pre-Shattered Empire Before Konoha Crush "A genius, huh? What does that mean? "Genius"? So I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent, not gifted like Neji… but I work hard and I never give up! That is my gift; that is my ninja way!" ~ Rock Lee Unlike others on his home planet, Rock Lee lacked the chakra (midichlorians) to use jutsu and the force. As thus it was formally declared that it would be impossible for him to become a shinobi. Not to be deterred, Lee took this as a personal challenge and worked around ways to overcome his peers without their in-born advantage. Rock Lee studied the hand to hand form of combat of Taijutsu. Becoming skilled at it enough that he could actually be a match for even those sensitive in the force. From this Lee found himself having an never ending sense of gratitude and devotion to Mike Gui, the teacher who taught him. The the point he started to dress and act like him and does everything "to please Gui sensei." Lee has taken this to the point where he exclaims that he will do extraordinary feats to prove his worth to Gui. Many of these are impossible leading to many moments of self inflicted emotional truama. Among his other members of his team were Neji and Tenten. Konoha Crush What would have been a relatively normal life par a shinobi for Lee was however interrupted as fate had other plans. The Imperial Remnant set its hungry eyes upon the jewel that was Hosek. A prize that was appetizing due to its force connection. Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Humans